Penerus Mimpi
by rasyalleva
Summary: Ini saatnya menyampaikan. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tahu, ia hanya perlu berkata bahwa ia akan meneruskan mimpi seorang berkulit pucat di hadapannya ini. Karena kalau mau melanjutkan mimpi seseorang, tidak lucu apabila tanpa persetujuan yang bersangkutan.


**K** **uroko no** **B** **asuke are owned by** **F** **ujimaki** **T** **adatoshi.** **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

* * *

 **Penerus Mimpi**

"Kuroko-sensei."

Kepala Kuroko terangkat, ia yang sebelumnya fokus pada layar laptop, berusaha melakukan pengecekan satu per satu pada pemetaan daftar minat anak kelas tiga yang ingin lanjut perguruan tinggi, teralihkan. Menatap seorang pemuda, berkulit gelap, berambut biru tua, bola basket di tangan kanan. Kedua matanya yang tajam seolah marah (marah pada diri sendiri sepertinya, tak jarang Kuroko membaca sorot seperti itu pada anak bermasalah) membuat Kuroko lupa bahwa ia seharusnya menegur anak itu yang langsung masuk ke ruang Bimbingan dan Konseling ini tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Pemuda itu pun langsung duduk pada kursi kosong di hadapan beliau tanpa permisi. Tidak diacuhkannya kerutan kening Kuroko yang dimaksudkan sebagai teguran halus. Ia menarik napas, membuka mulut, mengatakannya dengan jelas, seolah sudah dipikirkan masak-masak sebelumnya. "Saya lulus tahun ini."

Kuroko memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Aomine," guru yang memang bertugas di bagian bimbingan dan penyuluhan untuk kelas tiga SMA ini memanggil nama pemuda itu, satu-satunya siswa yang belum memberikan informasi secuil pun mengenai jurusan dan universitas apa yang dia minati. "Kamu lulus tahun ini. Itu benar."

"Ya, itu benar." Ada pengulangan dari lawan bicara.

Konversasi itu tidak mengalami kemajuan apabila Kuroko tidak bertanya. "Lalu, ke mana kamu mau melanjutkan?"

Bola basket itu ditaruh di atas meja dengan satu gerakan, dan dagu ia tempelkan pada puncak bola, mengurangi jarak kedua kepala mereka. "Itu dia!" Aomine berkata dengan nada menyalahkan, seolah gara-gara Kuroko, padahal guru itu berani jamin ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. "Itu dia masalahnya."

"Apa?"

"Aku enggak tahu mau ke mana."

"…"

* * *

Kuroko rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. Ia selalu didatangi setiap siswa yang ingin berkonsultasi macam-macam soal jurusan dan universitas. Mana yang harus diprioritaskan, mana yang harus dipilih, mana yang harus tidak dipilih, apa keunggulan jurusan ini, apa yang membuat universitas ini bagus, berapa akreditasi ini, berapa akreditasi itu, dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi Kuroko belum pernah menemukan yang seperti ini.

* * *

"Aku sudah mencobanya," Aomine mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, remasan kertas dalam bentuk bola. Tanpa merapikannya, langsung diserahkan pada Kuroko. Kertas itu berisi daftar jurusan yang tersedia. Ia memberikan ini kepada semua anak beberapa minggu yang lalu, untuk memudahkan setiap anak memilih jurusan yang sesuai.

Peraturannya mudah. Coret satu per satu jurusan yang ada, dimulai dari jurusan yang tidak kamu sukai. Pada awalnya orang cenderung melakukannya dengan sangat cepat, karena mereka _jelas_ tahu mana jurusan yang tidak mereka pikirkan sama sekali. Barulah kemudian ketika jumlah jurusan yang masih tersisa kurang dari sepuluh, mereka akan butuh waktu lama untuk mencoretnya lagi. Begitu terus, terus, terus. Hingga tersisa empat jurusan, tersisa tiga, tersisa dua, dan jadilah satu jurusan mantap yang dianggap sebagai _jurusan yang diminati_.

Tetapi hal yang sama tidak dialami Aomine. Semua jurusan itu tercoret semua.

"Apa kamu masih ingat mana jurusan yang kamu coret terakhir?" Kuroko bertanya, setelah menghabiskan setengah menit sendiri untuk membaca daftar jurusan yang sudah tertindih garisan lurus bolpoin tinta hitam.

Aomine menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Aku mencoretnya urut, kok. Dari awal sampai akhir. Sekali lihat, langsung kucoret. Terus, tiba-tiba sudah habis saja, tuh, daftarnya."

Bocah satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan.

* * *

"Kedokteran?"

"Enggak."

"Tentu kamu tidak mau," Kuroko menganggukan kepala, sudah menduganya. Wali kelas Aomine pada saat kenaikan kelas dua, pernah menitipkan rapor padanya, berkata bahwa orang tua Aomine akan mengambil rapor di ruang BK saja. Itu karena untuk nilai praktik Kimia tertulis 'SANGAT BURUK' dan Kuroko perlu memberi lampiran berisi catatan-catatan peringatan. "Omong-omong, kamu belum mengganti tabung reaksi yang kau pecahkan di laboratorium Kimia ketika praktikum Uji Reaksi tahun lalu."

Aomine menggulirkan matanya ke kiri untuk mengingat, dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk membuatnya mengubah air muka. "Kuroko-sensei masih ingat saja."

"Siapa suruh bawa bola basket di dalam ruangan?"

"Bukannya aku mau membawanya, tetapi aku enggak bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja!"

Memangnya kehidupan percintaan bocah ini _sengenes_ apa, sih? "Jangan kira saya tidak tahu, ya. Wali kelasmu melaporkan semua. Itu adalah praktikum susulanmu, kamu menolak masuk laboratorium pada jadwal praktikum karena dilarang membawa bola basket masuk. Kalau hanya ada kamu sendirian di laboratorium, taruh saja bolanya di samping tasmu, 'kan, enggak ada masalah. Enggak perlu ditaruh di atas meja. Jelaslah, menggelinding."

"Ah," Aomine merespons seperti baru sadar kalau guru BK itu tahu segala tentangnya, nadanya seolah terselip _rupanya Sensei tahu sampai sejauh ini juga_ di sana. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Nanti kalau aku sudah kaya, kuganti."

"Bagaimana mau bisa kaya kalau sekarang saja tidak tahu mau jurusan apa?"

"Sensei dulu pernah bilang, 'kan, kalau jurusan yang kita ambil di kuliah itu enggak menentukan kesuksesan kita di masa depan?"

Kuroko memberi jeda sebentar. Pengalamannya bertahun-tahun menangani konflik dan drama membuatnya paham benar bahwa berdebat dengan anak SMA itu merepotkan. "Kamu pasti tahu kalau ketika saya mengatakannya, bukan itu poin saya." Sepertinya profesi ini membuatnya pandai bersilat lidah.

Aomine memberengut.

* * *

"Hubungan Internasional?"

"Jadi, kita mau memprioritaskan hubungan negara kita dengan negara lain padahal kita sendiri belum jelas mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapa?"

 _What the hell?_

Kuroko mengerutkan kening. "Serius, itu alasan yang kamu pakai?"

"Memangnya enggak boleh?" giliran Aomine yang membentuk perempatan di dahinya. "Begitu aku membaca _hubungan internasional_ , yang semacam itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Kita mengurusi soal politik pemerintahan, konflik, bagaimana cara mempertahankan kedamaian, bla-bla-bla, menjaga agar hubungan antar negara tetap dalam kesatuan. Tetapi, kita? Sendirian."

Kuroko menatap Aomine seperti bocah ini adalah platipus yang terjebak di bulan. Aneh banget. Pendatang dari abad pertengahan atau bagaimana? Kuroko jadi ragu, jangan-jangan bocah ini menganggap bumi itu datar. Ia memang pernah bertemu dengan ibunya tahun lalu ketika mereka mengambil rapor, tetapi ibunya wajar-wajar saja. Enggak ada yang patut dipermasalahkan. Lalu, kenapa anaknya begini? Sepertinya murni salah DNA yang tidak bekerja dengan benar.

* * *

"Sastra?"

"Ih. Nanti jadi pujangga? Kerjaannya membuat syair mendayu-dayu. Ih. Bikin _il-feel_ istriku."

"Memangnya kamu sudah punya calon?" Jangan salahkan Kuroko kalau topiknya jadi menyimpang. Ganteng saja enggak, bagaimana bisa seyakin itu bisa ada yang naksir?

Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya dua kali sambil mengulum senyum selebar Sungai Nil—sumpah, dengan ekspresi menyebalkan yang membuat Kuroko ingin menonjok anak itu tepat di muka saja, sudah membuat Kuroko yakin kalau itu cukup membuat siapa pun di dunia ini _il-feel_ padanya.

"Aku punya teman kecil. Pada akhirnya nanti, pasti aku dijodohkan dengan dia."

"Dengan catatan kalau dia mau."

"Kuroko-sensei," mata Aomine berkilat, tindakan menggertak yang sia-sia karena Kuroko sudah mempan terhadap serangan laser imajiner dalam bentuk apa pun dari sorot bocah puber berhidung belang, "jangan alihkan topiknya."

* * *

"Filsafat?"

"Cepat mati."

"…Maaf?"

"Iya. Cepat mati," Aomine memantulkan tatapan Kuroko. "Seenggaknya, cepat tua. Kita, tuh, kayak disuruh mencari tahu apa arti dari kehidupan, bagaimana kehidupan bisa ada, soal semesta, soal keabadian, dari mana bisa ini, dari mana bisa itu. Buang-buang waktu banget. Memang, sih, ada orang yang suka semacam itu, tetapi memangnya aku cocok, ya?"

Memangnya _ada_ jurusan yang cocok bagi bocah _blame-it-on-the-world_ ini?

* * *

"Teknik? Teknik Arsitek, Elektro, Fisika, Geodesi, Geofisika, Geologi, Industri, Kimia, Lingkungan, Mesin, Metalaurgi, Nuklir, Penerbangan, Pengairan, Perminyakan. Pertambangan? Teknik Sipil? Teknik Sistem _Perkapalan_?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidaktidak _tidak_."

* * *

"Statistika? Ilmu Komputer? Ilmu Tanah? Komunikasi? Ekonomi? Manajemen, Agribisnis?"

"Tidak. Kali tujuh."

* * *

"Seni Rupa? Desain Komunikasi Visual? Desain Produk? Seni Kriya?"

"Tidak kali empat."

* * *

"Hukum? Kriminologi? Sosiologi? Kesejahteraan? Antropologi? Politik, Hubungan Internasional, Psikologi?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidaktidaktidaktidak, dan omong-omong, Sensei, Hubungan Internasional, 'kan, sudah disebutkan tadi."

* * *

"Iya," Kuroko menghela napas. "Siapa tahu kamu berubah pikiran."

"Oh, sudah habis kah?" Aomine mengerutkan kening. "Mungkin yang lainnya sudah tidak dibaca karena aku mencoretnya sampai beberapa kali, ya? Jadi, aku tetap tidak dapat hasil apa-apa, nih?"

Kuroko meletakkan kertas yang masih berbekas remasan itu di atas meja. Ia menutup layar laptopnya yang masih menyala, pekerjaannya belum ia simpan, marilah bertaruh pada kekuatan simpan otomatis—agar mereka bisa saling bercakap-cakap dengan _jelas_ , secara harfiah, satu sama lain.

"Terlepas dari apa pun semua jurusan yang ada di sini," Kuroko menekankan setiap kalimatnya, "kamu maunya apa?"

"Mau kamu."

"Ap—"

"Enggak, bercanda," Aomine tertawa tiba-tiba. "Sensei enggak punya selera humor, ya."

Kuroko ingin menendang Aomine ke luar ruangan. Sabar, sabar. Tenang, Kuroko, yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah memberikan saran, menyelesaikan perkara, semua akan baik-baik saja dan dirimu tidak akan pernah menjumpai anak ini lagi begitu piagam kelulusan telah dipegangnya di tangan. Sumpah, ya, eksistensi bocah liar yang seenak bebek semacam ini hanyalah untuk membuat hidup Kuroko lebih singkat dari apa yang seharusnya telah digariskan.

Kalau tadi jemari Kuroko memainkan meja, kini jemari Aomine iseng menggelitiki permukaan bola basketnya. "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku mau basket."

Kuroko tidak mau terlihat masih berusaha menenangkan diri. "Kalau begitu, sudah jelas, 'kan? Main basket saja."

"Enggak mau. Nanti makin banyak yang naksir."

Astaga _dragon_. SABAR, KUROKO. "Kalau kamu memang benar-benar suka main basket, seharusnya kamu tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal remeh-temeh macam begituan. Siapa peduli kalau yang naksir kamu jumlahnya ideal untuk membentuk satu negara? Kalau mau main basket, main sajalah sana!"

Lalu, tidak ada balasan.

Bola mata Aomine masih tetap dalam sorot yang sama. Tetapi air mukanya berubah, senyuman lenyap dari wajah. Bocah itu seharusnya terkejut, karena Kuroko yakin ia belum pernah memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang mengeluarkan nada tinggi seperti ini pada siapa pun juga. Kurokolah yang ada di pihak pelebar bola mata, terkejut sendiri, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku sebenarnya tahu mau ke mana," ia berkata tiba-tiba. "Berarti, Kuroko-sensei membolehkanku untuk lanjut main basket, 'kan? Ada tawaran untuk serius dalam bidang itu, sih, jadi aku bisa benar-benar menerimanya sekarang." Aomine menarik diri, bola basket ia gulirkan hingga jatuh ke pangkuan, bersiap untuk pergi.

"…Apa?"

"Kalau mau melanjutkan mimpi seseorang, enggak lucu kalau tanpa persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan," postur bocah itu seolah berubah, ekspresi yang dipasang sungguh tak dikenali Kuroko ketika Aomine mulai memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki dan berdiri. Ada keyakinan yang mantap di sana. "Aku mau melanjutkan mimpi Sensei."

Apaapa _apa_?

Kuroko tak mengerti.

Atau—mungkin ia sebenarnya _bisa_ mengerti. Tetapi ia tidak mau mengerti.

Aomine hanya berdiri, ia tidak segera angkat kaki. "Ada majalah lama yang kubaca di perpustakaan. Tim SMP terkuat yang pernah ada, tetapi mereka bubar dan tidak ada satu pun nama mereka yang pernah terdengar lagi."

"…"

"Ada nama Sensei di situ."

Kuroko tahu. Itu masa lalu.

Masanya ketika masih bocah, ketika masih berani bermimpi, ketika masih egois dan semuanya bubar karena mereka, termasuk ia, tidak memikirkan apa pun selain kepentingan diri sendiri. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tidak nyaman sejak ia tak bisa menatap mata Aomine _tanpa_ ikut menatap bola basket di atas meja.

Basket membuatnya tak pernah benar-benar melangkah dari masa lalu, karena memang basketlah masalah itu. Tim di mana ia bergabung ketika SMP dulu, mereka meraih banyak kemenangan, namun di puncak kejayaannya mereka kandas—seperti kembang api yang begitu meledakkan cahaya terterang akan langsung berpisah dan melebur bersama kegelapan.

Lalu, Kuroko remaja berhenti. 'Basket' menjadi kata yang tak pernah mau ia dengar lagi.

Sembarangan, Aomine memantulkan bola basketnya ke lantai ruangan. "Aku enggak tahu, sih, masalahnya apa. Mungkin, ada suatu perpecahan, lalu debat panjang, dan kalian enggak bisa mengusahakannya untuk berakhir di ujung yang sama."

Iya, ada.

Iya, benar.

"Kalau pun sekarang kalian bertemu buat bahas, juga percuma, 'kan?"

Kuroko tak tahan lagi. "Memangnya, apa yang dikatakan _ayah_ mu?"

* * *

Sejak kali pertama Kuroko mendengar nama Aomine dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri seperti apa ciri-ciri bocah ini, Kuroko langsung tahu. Seperti apa keluhan-keluhan yang diterimanya dari guru-guru, bagaimana bocah ini bertingkah, sikapnya yang cuek, masa bodoh, tidak mau tahu, semuanya, Kuroko tahu. Ia bagaikan tertampar saat itu.

Kuroko tahu ketika ia di dalam ruangan, menunggu orang tua Aomine datang mengambil rapor, ia tahu mengapa hanya ibunya saja yang masuk. Sementara sang ayah, yang memiliki rambut biru tua dan warna kulit yang senada, memilih untuk menunggu di luar setelah melemparkan tatapan syok padanya yang sudah tahu lebih dulu.

* * *

"Ayahku enggak pernah cerita soal dirinya. Tetapi dia mendukungku untuk terus bermain basket, sekalipun dia tidak mau menyentuh bolanya."

"…Oh."

Adasuara pantulan bola basket kembali. Seolah hidup bersamanya, Aomine dengan lincah memindahkan bola itu ke sebelah tangan dan memutarnya dengan satu jari. Beberapa detik, sebelum lalu memegangnya kembali. "Tetapi, ayahku setuju denganku. Soal aku untuk terus bermain basket, karena aku perlu melanjutkan mimpi Sensei."

"…Oh?"

* * *

Aomine sendiri yakin bahwa ia mempunyai sifat berterus terang begini karena ibunya. Ayahnya terlalu _gengsi_ —kalau ia boleh mengatai ayahnya sendiri begitu. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, guru di hadapannya ini juga sama saja. Atau mungkin, anggota-anggota basket yang satu tim dengan mereka berdua juga bersifat sama? Begitu gengsi, merasa yang minta maaf adalah yang kalah. Yah, mereka manusia-manusia kuno, sih, ya, memangnya, harga diri adalah segalanya?

Ia masih ingat, kejadiannya baru kemarin. Ketika ayahnya mengusulkan untuk mengonsultasikan hal itu kepada guru BKnya. (Menyebutnya masih 'guru BK' segala pula. Padahal kalau di majalah yang ia baca ketika sesi wawancara, ayahnya bisa terang-terangan memanggil dengan nama kecil. Sekarang pun menyebut marga tak mau? Pantaslah kisah itu tak berakhir bahagia.)

"Aku main basket untuk meneruskan mimpi guruku itu, 'kan?"

"Di situlah poinnya. Kamu harus membuat dia tahu kalau aku setuju kamu harus meneruskan basket karena kamu perlu meneruskan mimpinya."

"…"

* * *

Aomine menutup pintu ruangan. Sekolah sudah sepi, pastilah ia sangat lama sekali di dalam sana. Melangkah keluar, ia masih betah men- _dribble_ bolanya sekalipun bunyinya merambat sampai ke ujung koridor. Toh, tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa memprotesnya sekarang, kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah selesai.

Ia berhenti, sekadar memutar kepala untuk menatap ruang BK yang pintunya tertutup. Digumamkannya kalimat tak jelas yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

 _Yang namanya harga diri itu… menghambat segalanya, ya._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

… **Iya. Enggak begitu mengejutkan sih, tapi; p** **lot twist, anyone? /NGGAK**


End file.
